


Delicious

by JollyRoger



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyRoger/pseuds/JollyRoger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody should ever be allowed to forget about the fact that Nyanko-sensei is a terrifying man-eating monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very attached to the idea that Natsume finds Nyanko-sensei amusing (because why shouldn't he).

"So," Natsume says one day. "How many humans have you eaten so far, anyway?"

Nyanko-sensei, who is busy stuffing himself with dried sardines, gives him a genuinely bemused look. "Why are you asking?"

Natsume simply shrugs. "Well, you really like to talk about how you're planning to eat me and all," he explains. "When that forest youkai tried to attack me, you gave her a whole speech about how I was your emergency ration or something. I think I'm entitled to know about those other humans you’ve eaten. Assuming you have ever eaten anyone at all, that is."

Nyanko-sensei practically inflates in anger. "What do you mean? I eat humans all the time. I've eaten more humans that I can possibly remember. You're really overestimating yourself if you think that… whatever it is that you're thinking right now."

"Okay," Natsume agrees with a tinge of quiet, barely tangible amusement in his voice. "I was just curious."

He sits down by the window and opens his English textbook, scratching Nyanko-sensei’s ears with his free left hand. Nyanko-sensei attempts to resist at first, but the feline side of his body and soul eventually decides to surrender. "Look," he continues in a less annoyed tone. "Just because I eat humans often enough, you shouldn't view yourself as… a complete non-entity, you know?"

"Oh," Natsume nods understandingly. 

"Yes," Nyanko-sensei insists. "Some humans are more delicious than others. For all we know, you might be one of those. That's why you should be more careful in the first place!" he adds indignantly. "If you get yourself killed, you'll never learn anything about your true worth."

Natsume glances at him. "Then please continue being my bodyguard, sensei."

"It's not like I have a choice," Nyanko-sensei snorts, curls into a ball and starts purring like a tractor.


End file.
